My kitten has Anmesia!
by kikkie
Summary: After a brawl with the Joker Selina is injured and nearly dies but was safed at the last minute thanks to our wonderful knight in black Batman, AKA Bruce W. Now Selina has Amnesia and its up to Bruce to help her regain her memories back...or will he? pairing are Selina/ Bruce and Dick Greyson/Natasha Irons R18 for sexual content and abuse. plz no bad comments! ALSO A NEW VILLAIN!
1. Chapter 1

Today was a dark day for the dark knight. Selina, his love, had been shot in battle straight into her chest by the joker. As always the Joker cannot seem to stop killing people so Batman had to stop his rampage of horror only to be ambushed by Harley the moment he got close to Joker. Luckily Catwoman was nearby and saved him from the pigtailed psychopath but her cat senses didn't save her from the clown pistol that shot straight into the chest then out the window of a five feet warehouse. Without thinking, batman went after her, forgetting about the clown. Catwoman had fallen straight into a garbage pile, it soften her landing a bit giving batman enough time to take her to the hospital for medical attention. Once there as Batman, he drops her off in the emergency then changes into Bruce to wait for her in the lobby. It has been 7 hours since that moment and Bruce was asleep in the lobby when the doctor came out. He wakes up Bruce by gently shaking his shoulder, waking the poor man up from his dead sleep. The doctor stared down at him with a worried look on his face. Bruce knew what he was going to say…

"She's dead…isn't she?" Bruce asked about to shed a tear when the doctor stops him to say:

"She's not dead Mr. Wayne!" Doctor tells him, making Bruce sniff a little then fix himself.

"Then what is the problem then?" He asked.

"Well…." The doctor says but decided to take Bruce to Selina to see for himself. Selina looked fine to him, expect for the bandage around her chest and her air a mess she looked fine to Bruce.

"Selina?" Bruce spoke to her. The woman looks up at him but instead of a cat like smiles she glared at him weirdly.

"Who are you sir?" Selina asked. Bruce looks straight at the doctor for an answer so the doctor explained:

"We were able to pull the bullet out from her chest and patch the wounds but while we pulled out the bullet she had lost a lot of blood."

"What does that have to do with her not knowing me?" Bruce asked.

"When the body losses a lot of blood then the brain will loss oxygen and stop working." The doctor explained.

"So she has no memories." Bruce asked.

"None what so ever, trust me we did test and so far she does not remember anything but the basic of life such as reading, talking breathing ect." The doctor explained. Bruce looks from the doctor to Selina, who stilled looked confused, was sitting on the bed. The doctor continued to speak.

"Since you are the only one who came to see her I am releasing her in your custody. Is that okay with you Mr. Wayne?" The doctor asked. Before Bruce could say something Selina looks at him with her gem like green eyes. Bruce could felt an idea pop into his brain as he stares into her eyes.

"Yes I will be taking custody of her, where do I sign?" Bruce asked the doctor.

(An hour later)

Selina Kyle was in a black limo still in her hospital bed dress siting across Bruce, who was making an important call of his life to someone he could trust his life with. The doctor had given Selina some medicine to ease the pain in her chest so she was a little out of it to the point her vision was blurry and her hearing was fuzzy to the point she could barely hear anyone, making Bruce conversation with Alfred a lot easier.

"Are you serious?" Alfred asked master and possible best friend. Next to him was Bruce's adopted sons Dick and Tim listening on the phone conversation with another phone. Dick was visiting the house for the holidays from college with his pals the teen titans, since he had a month off from school he thought he spend time in the rat shit of a city he grew up in. Plus he was getting tired of being cooped up in a tower in the shape of a T.

"I am serious! Selina has lost her memories and will be staying with us." Bruce says, Dick could sense Bruce smiling:

"If he's really lucky then she will never get her memories back ever again." Tim said.

"Great, little Bat's and Cat's babies running around the house." Dick says.

"The proper term for a baby cats is Kitties or kittens and GET OFF THE PHONE!" Bruce shouted at his boys. Tim grabs the phone out of Dick hand and hangs it up. Once Bruce heard one line go dead he starts to speak again.

"I need you to do me a favor?" Bruce tells Alfred.

"Of course master Bruce, what is it." Alfred says as she gets his note pad and pen looking like he was going to write down a food list.

"I want you to go over to any woman clothes store and buys a bunch of clothes." He says.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I were to go to her apartment and just bring her clothes here sir?" Alfred asked.

"NO!" Bruce shouted over the phone in a worried voice before continuing: "Doctor says she may relapse into a coma if she sees something familiar." Bruce felt like an idiot when he said that. Dick and Tim, who were upstairs in his study, where listening on his study phone.

"Wow that was a worst excuse then that time we sent Tampons to the Ivy cell then told Bruce we sent her rolled up toilet paper when in reality we should have sent Ivy some roses." Tim says.

"Which pissed her off to the point she nearly poisoned the whole city with toxic water! Bruce shouted at the two boys.

"How was we supposed to know that she had poison water lilies!?" Tim shouted back at his adopted father.

"BECAUSE IT'S IVY!" Bruce shouted before regaining himself to speak some more:

"Since you two seem to not know when to stop putting your ears into places it shouldn't be then you will be buying Selina some new clothes." Bruce says, making both Tim and Dick stare down dagger at the phone.

"What!?" Dick shouted.

"You heard me." Bruce says.

"I am not going shopping for Selina!" He shouted back.

"Oh yes you will, and you know why!?"

"Why!?"

"Because I am paying for your college, your food, your apartment, your equipment, you clothes, your costume AND money to just have fun with! I also pay for your friends back at the tower and their crap! So if you don't march your pampered ass over to a high class woman store now I will not only cut you off I will cut you off from the justice league, I will cut of your friends AND I will make sure you never have another space date to screw your alien girlfriend, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yes daddy…" Dick says with a hint of fear in his voice has his body shrinks to the size of a scared child. Drake was laughing at his older brother until Bruce interrupted:

"I don't know why you're laughing Tim, if you don't help your brother you're not getting that Ps4 game you have been begging for almost a month!" Bruce says, making the boy laughing stop in its tracks then shrink to the size of his brother before hanging up the phone. When bruce got off his cell he looks over to Selina. The black haired woman eyes were fixated on the window, she watches all the beautiful and smiled at them. Bruce couldn't help but to stare at her.

(3 hours later)

Selina eyes slowly opens from a dim light that was hitting her eyes. Her eyes had open to a well design and rich place with golden silky covers and furniture of gold. She lifts her upper body up and got a better look at her new surroundings. Where ever she was, it was a nice room. Just on que Bruce came into the room holding a tray of food.

"Mourning wife!"

 _ **Kikkie: I wonder what Bruce is going to do now? Thank you for reading and please tell me if you want a second chapter. I do not own Batman that is DC. Thank you!**_


	2. oh Dick

Selina watches the man in a black suite with royal blue tie come into her room holding a tray filled with colorful food just for her.

"Wife?" Selina asked. "I'm a wife?"

"Of course you are darling, don't you remember?" Bruce asked.

"No, I don't…" Selina says as she looks up to Bruce with her big green ruby like gems. "But you look familiar to me."

"Well if you get that feeling then it must be true!" Bruce says with a smile on his face. He then sets the tray in front of her. Saline looks down at the food but she doesn't touch it or anything. Bruce was going to say something but Tim and Dick came into the room with faked worried faces on.

"MOMMY! Tim shouted before jumping on the bed then hugging the woman after he pushed the tray of food to the ground, much to Bruce's anger. "We were so worried about you after that man-HIT YOU WITH HIS CAR!" Bruce interrupted his son. Selina gently hugs Tim before asking:

"I'm your real mother?" She asked.

"Of course you are!" Tim says. "Don't you remember me?"

"I…I'm sorry son I don't even remember my own name." Selina says.

"Oh well that's too bad!" Dick says. "Come on Tim, we better leave mom alone with dad to rest!" Dick says right before he leaves the room with his little brother with him. Brice sighs before following the boys out the room, once they were out Bruce smacked Tim over the head.

"Ow! What was that for Daddy warbucks!?" Tim asked.

"I told you do not bring up any events dealing with cat woman alright, Selina got into a car accident and a pipe pierced her chest! That is the story! Not that she got shot by psychopathic clown." Bruce shouted at the two.

"Is there anything else you want Daddy warbucks because I feel that we should tell her the truth." Dick asked.

"Yea, don't call me daddy warbucks and I will tell Selina soon I just want her to rest a bit before getting her memories back." Bruce says.

"Are you sure?" Tim asked.

"I am positive!" Bruce lied.

"Okay, Alfred says dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." Dick says before walking away with Tim behind him. Bruce sighs before going back into the room where Selina was looking through Bruce's chore. She picks one up then puts it to her nose and takes a sniff, inhaling his scent. She then begins to rub his shirt against her cheek, trying to put his scent on her body. Bruce was turned on by this a little.

"Selina?" Bruce spoke, making Selina jump a little from where she stood.

"I-I wasn-I…uh…" Selina says with a small blush on her face then looks down to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Bruce lost it before he rushed over to her and kissed her lips. Selina couldn't help but to kiss back but was stopped when Bruce gently pulls her off him.

"Uh…Selina…since your dinner on the floor why don't you come eat with us-I mean your family down stairs." Bruce says.

"Oh…okay." She says with a small blush across her face. Bruce lets her go then fixes his suite before heading out. He makes his way down stairs all the way to the dinner table where Tim and Dick were already sit and waiting for him. Bruce takes his seat at the head of the table. Tim was stuffing his face with the food Alfred had made.

"If there is one thing I miss when in college its Alfred food!" Dick say as he digs in.

"Yea and star fire pussy." Tim says, making Bruce cough up his water then, in a pity of fatherly rage, nearly punched Tim out but the boy dodge his attacked only to get punched in the arm by Tim.

"If you need to know Starfire and I are threw, I got tired of only being friends with benefits." Tim says.

"Are you two on good terms?" Bruce asked.

"Yea, no fighting I promise." Tim says right before he goes back to eating his dinner.

"Bruce!" Dick says.

"Yes Dick?" Bruce answers.

"What are friends with benefits?" The young boy asked, Bruce looks away from him because he could not answer that question. Dick was going to ask again but was stopped when he saw Selina came into the room wearing a long sleeve black dress that went to her knees and it was tight on her. Bruce looked at the boys with a death glare before grabbing the two then leading them out the room, away from Selina.

"What the hell is she wearing!?" Bruce asked them.

"A dress that catwoman would wear." Tim answered.

"I asked you to buy her some high class clothes." Bruce says.

"We tried and then we thought, its Selina, she would love something sexy and tight to wear!" Dick says.

"Dick how old are you again?" Bruce asked.

"12 years old." Dick responded.

"Now start acting like a 12 year old." Bruce ordered before walking back into the room. Selina was eating her food minding her own business when Bruce and the two boys took their seats. Selina looks up to them and smiled.

"So, now that my family is here why don't you tell me a little bit about myself?" Selina asked.

"You were an evilmanipitivethievingheartbreakingbabymakingslut." Tim mumbled. Bruce smacked the boy head.

"What?" Selina asked, not hearing what Tim had said.

"He said you were born in Idaho, on a farm!" Dick said, making Bruce look at him weird.

"Yea a farm that raised chickens!" Tim says, Bruce sighs before taking the boys out of the room again.

"IDAHO!?" Bruce shouted.

"Hey, it's a nice place to live, I think." Tim says.

"She lived on a farm in Idaho, do you know if Idaho has farms?" Bruce asked.

"We live in America, every state has a farm!" Tim shouted back.

"How do know that, for all we know Idaho could have been the only place in America without a farm?" Dick says.

"Name me one state in America that does not have a farm in it?" Tim asked his younger adoptive brother.

"I don't fucking know, England!?" Dick says, making Bruce face palm.

"Dick, what's 9 + 10?" Tim asked.

"21." Dick responded, making Tim roll his eyes.

"The next generation is doomed." Bruce says.

 _ **Kikkie: chapter is done! Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	3. Ivy and Harley

"MMMM what is this!?" Selina asked Alfred as she stuffs her face with some sort of fish sauce dip that Alfred had made for Bruce's coming out news party. It has been 3 months since Selina had moved into the Wayans home and so far everything was fine expect for the fact that she hasn't recovered any lost memory but that didn't bother anyone in the house, Bruce especially! He had been enjoying coming home to Selina so much that he even went out and bout her a wedding ring to make their fake marriage believable, much to the boys annoyance. Right now Selina was nippaling on a few crackers and dip till the party with Bruce's guest.

"So my lady, what are you going to wear for tonight?" Alfred asked the raven haired woman.

"The **I love pink cotton ball ninja shirt** Tim got me last week when the four of us when to Gotham amusement park." Selina says with a huge smile on her face.

"Funny my lady but seriously what are you going to wear?" Alfred asked.

"I told you, the shirt. This is just going to be a normal party…right?" Selina asked the butler standing in front of her. Alfred stops what he was doing and looks at her weird.

(Batman, Robin and Nightwing)

Our three heroes were riling up some of Jokers henchmen into a police tank like van that was going to go to Arkham. Tim yawned when the last guy was stuffed in a police officer Batman received a call from Oracle (AKA Barbara Gordon).

"Yes Oracle?" Batman asked.

"Alfred told me to tell you that Selina has nothing to wear for the party tonight." Oracle says.

"And?" Batman asked.

"She left the mansion." Oracle said, making Batman eyes widen in fear before dashing away into the dark redish sky of Gotham. The two boys looked at each other than shrugged their shoulders.

(Selina)

"Oh this dress is so cute!" Selina says to the sells woman in front of her that was holding a dark purple with golden gem stones lined around the neck part of the mini long sleeve dress.

"Anything else miss? Some shoes or jewelry to go with the dress?" The sales woman asked, she did not look happy to see Selina, in fact she wanted the woman out of her house because she thought she was a thief the way she was dressed, a white polo shirt with a small red stain on the side of it and black short shorts.

"Oh no, I think I can manage with what I have at home, I don't want to use all my husband money without his permission." Selina says.

"I see, how would you like to pay for it?" The lady asked.

"Oh, card!" Selina says right before she goes digging into her pockets then pulls out Bruce's platinum card that Alfred gave to her to shop. When she gave it to the cashier the lady looks at the card then looks up at Selina then the card.

"Excuse me miss I need to make a phone call." The lady says. She then calls the number on the card which directly went to Bruce Wayan, who at the moment was getting out of his Batman armor. His cell rung loud anough for the whole neiberhood that he was in to hear it. He picks up his phone then answers it:

"Hello?" He says.

"Yes, Is this Mr. Wayan?" The lady asked.

"Yes." Bruce answered.

"Well this trashy woman came into the store with your card sir and she saying she's your wife, shall I call the police?" She asked.

"Woman, does she have black hair and green eyes?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because that's **IS** my wife, where is she?"

"Oh dear, she in the Overboard sea cocktail dress store on marvel AV." The lady says.

"Give her the dress or whatever she wants and if you call her trashy again I will make sure that store never gets another rich bitch client again. Now go pamper and shower ass with pretty shit till I get there." Bruce warned before he hung up on her. The sales lady whimpered before running back to Selina with a big fake worried smile on her face.

"Miss!" She says. "I completely forgot to tell you that we are having a sell on earrings and shoes, buy one pair of shoes and get the earings for free!" The lady says.

"I don't know…It's not my money…" Selina says as she thinks.

"Oh, well even throw in a shawl for free!" The lady says.

"Well…I did see a nice pair of shoes while searching for that dress." Selina says.

"Perfect, let's go see those shoes shall we!" The lady says, Selina nods her head before heading to the shoes she saw earlier.

(In the alley near the overboard sea cocktail dress store.)

"Awwww red, Mister J not going to be happy when he finds out I screwed up again!" Harley says.

"How is there stupidity your screw up?" Poison Ivy says. "In fact, you should tell him that it was not your fault at all!"

"I can't saw that to-HEYYYY wait a minute, is that Catwoman?" Harley asked Ivy. The red haired woman looks over her shoulder to see and saw Selina walking out of the clothe store with huge red paper bags.

"That is Selina, I was wondering why I haven't heard about a robbery in a while." Ivy says.

"Gee, I thought she was dead." Harley says.

"Why do you say that?" Ivy asked.

"Because Mister J shot her and I helped." She says, making Ivy face palm herself.

"How are we supposed to keep a good alliance with her if you keep good relationship with her if you keep trying to kill her!?" Ivy asked, she then grabs Harley shoulder and drags her straight to Selina, Ivy then taps Selina shoulder. The black haired woman looks at her then her eyes widen.

"Gr-gr-green…" Selina says.

"Yes I am green Selina what else is new?" Ivy says. "Anyway Harley has come here to apologies to you."

"Apologies?" Selina asked.

"Yes, Selina are you okay?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know you…or do I?" Selina asked.

"Course ya do kitty!" Harley says but Selina did not answer, at the moment she was terrified at the two people standing in front of her, one who was green skin and the other who looked like an exotic clown.

"I-I-I better be going home now my husband is throwing a party, it was nice to meeting you two." Selina says as she turns her body to leave but was stopped when a green hand grabbed onto her arm and stopped her. She looks at the person and saw Ivy holding on to her with a death grip.

"Husband?" She asked. "You don't have a husband!"

"Yes I do and I think he may want me back home now so please let me go." Selina begged but the woman did not let go.

"Selina…I think you should come with me." Ivy says, Harley looks into her bags and saw expensive clothes and jewelry.

"Hey, whoever she shacked up with must really be rich!" Harley says before she yanks the bags out of her hands then looks through them. Selina gets out of Ivy grip then grabs the bags from Harley before sprinting away from the two woman.

"SELINA!" Ivy before summoning a giant plant from the ground then uses it to chase Selina and Harley running on her own two feet. The two chased after Selina for two blocks till she tripped over a branched that was summoned by Ivy. She fell face first with her jewels and other stuff falling everywhere. When she rose from the ground she had broken her noise because it was bended all to the left. At that time Ivy and Harley had catched up with her.

"Selina, I'm sorry but I think you need to come with me!" Ivy says but was stopped when a gas bomb hit her face, stunning the red haired woman.

"RED!" Harley shouted but was then kicked in the face by nightwing. "BRAT!" Harley shouted before pulling out her clown sledge fun hammer then swung at the man, who dodged her attacks easily. Ivy was busy fighting the boy wonder known as Robin.

"Selina!" a man voice shouted. Selina looks in that direction and saw Bruce running towards her, when he near he grabbed her body then takes her away from the two sirens. "Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked her as he examined her noise.

"I smell blood." Selina says. "I'm so sorry Bruce. I know I shouldn't have left the house."

"It's okay Selina, let's get you to the hospital." Bruce tells her. The raven haired woman nods her head as Bruce takes her to his limo. Once they were inside Bruce ordered the driver to drive to the hospital. When Bruce got to the hospital and Selina was getting her noise fixed Bruce was watching the news and say that Harley and poison Ivy was defeated and was being taken to Arkham asylum. The news reporters continue their watch on the two till they met with their new therapist. A tall Caucasian woman with blue eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a lab coat when the reporter interviewed her:

"Hello doctor, I recently was informed that you will be these two new therapist, how does it make you feel to be treating two of the most violent criminals of the city?" The reporter asked.

"Well…" The woman started. "In my experience I have learned that there is no real bad in this world or real good, these two just need to see the good in themselves in order to balance the bad in their hearts. Do not worry Gothom for I will find the good in their hearts." The lady says before leaving the view of the camera.

"Well there you have it from Arkham its self! Goodnight!" the reporter said before being cut off. Bruce turns off the TV then calls Alfred to see if the boys got home and to see how the party was going without him.

(Arkham)

In a dark cold metal was Harley. She was wearing a white straightjacket and her hair was lose. The doctor from the television was sitting in front of her.

"Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel AKA Harley Quinn, the lover and partner in crime of the Joker." The woman spoke, making Harley smile.

"That's right tots!" Harley says.

"Tell me Harley, how does that make you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Makes me feel proud knowing that mister J loves me back!" Harley said.

"But I did ask if he loved you, I asked if you were proud with the title you had over your head."

"Oh, I'm proud of that too!"

"Are you really?" the woman asked. "Are you proud to be victim of abuse and pain, something you once wanted to end in your family?"

"Well things are different now?"

"How so? Answer me this Harley, how many times have you helped the Joker escape his cage?"

"I donna, 30 at most."

"And how many times has he saved you?" The doctor asked, Harley opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. She then looks down to her feet.

"Mister J…loves me…" She asked.

"No he doesn't, he thinks you're worthless and a waist of air." The doctor says before rising from her seat then walking over to Harley. "But don't worry, I will fix you." She said before raising her hand to Harley face with her finger nails glowing a light blue color.

"Wait!?" Harley shouted as she felt something leave her mind. " **WAIT! STOP! MISTER J HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

 **Kikkie: Thank you for reading this chapter! Next chapter may have lemon in it so be warned. Also I apologies when it comes to Tim and Dick, they are look alike to me (** **black hair, share the robin name, both are adopted and they both love and care for Bruce in a son way.** **) So I apologies if I get them confused also I suck at accents but I will try to give Harley her New York accent in this as best as I can. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Natasha?

"BATMAN!" A dark haired woman in a leotard suite shouted before she jumped down a building then landed right next to the dark knight.

"Wonderwoman." Batman says to the beautiful amazon woman. "I hate to do this but I need to ask a favor from you."

"A favor? What is it?" Wonder woman asked.

"I am leaving Gothom for a few day for a very important business trip involving the Justice League." Batman started.

"And you want me to look after the streets while you discuss on how to repair the tower after Lex Luther nearly killed us all?" Wonder woman asked with a small hint of sarcasim in her voice.

"Yes and No, I want you to watch over Selina while I discuss that issue with the other justice league since Clark is injured." Batman said.

"He didn't get injured when Lex attack."

"No, he got injured on his wedding night because his 5ft bride decided to use her whip in the bed." Batman said as he tried his best to get that horrible image that Superman had described to him. After that Batman decided it would be best never to ask Superman about his day again.

"Umm…Selina? Cat woman Selina or another Selina?" Wonder woman asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Catwoman Selina."

"Okay…"

"Selina recently was injured and now has Amnesia."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"She is fine but she believes that I am her husband."

"So why do you need me to watch over her, can't she care for herself?"

"Yes and No, she can care for herself it's just when it comes to fighting she is defenseless and I don't want her getting hurt. Since the boys and Alfred are coming with me I have to leave Selina alone and this city is a dangeriouse place."

"No problem Bruce, I will look after her! But I may have to invite Clark!" Diana says.

"Fine, but no destroying anything, no breaking any bed, no telling Selina who or what she is. Understood?"

"Yes!"

(the next day)

Selina was comping Tim while Bruce and was in the living room of his mansion waiting for the two wonders of the world. Drake was helping Alfred with the suite cases. The four males were going to Paris Nantes for a business meeting involving Wayan enterprises, this trip was planned a year before Selina amnesia so Bruce could not cancel.

Ding-dong

The doorbell rings making Bruce sprint towards the door, when he opens it he saw both wonder woman and Super man as their normal persona's AKA he saw Diana and Clark at the door smiling at him.

"You're late." Bruce mumbles.

"By 10 minutes." Diana says before entering the mansion with Clark behind her.

"Uncle Clark!" Tim shouted as he jumps away from Selene then tackles the man into a hug. Clark hugs the little boy back, making Selina smile.

"Bruce…is this your brother?" Selina asked, making Diana giggle a little, then again they did look a little alike.

"No, this is my dear friend Clark Kent and this is his wife Diana Kent. These two are the people I was telling you about last night."

"Oh…I thought you were joking about that." Selina says a little disappointed.

"Why would I joke?" Bruce asked.

"Because I can take care of myself." Selina responded before storming out of the room, the 6 hero's watch her until she disappeared out of sight then they heard a lot door slam. Drake looks over to his father to ask:

"Why can't we leave her alone in the house?" Drake asked his adopted father.

"Because a week ago Harley and Ivy tried to hurt her last week and I just gotten word that Harley was realest from Arkham three days ago."

"You honestly think Harley going to come running straight here to kill Selina?"

"Yes I do, now get in the limo." Bruce ordered his sons. The two does as told and gets into the limo with their butler, Bruce then turns over to his super friends then says.

"Takes good care of her and Clark I swear if I see you in my suite I will ram a donut stuff kryptonite so far up your ass you won't have time to say goodbye to Diana." Bruce warned him before leave the two with a mansion key then walking out to the limo.

"Can he really do that?" Diana asked her husband.

"I don't and I don't want to find out." Clark tells his wife.

(On Bruce's Airplane)

"SO….what shall we do first?" Tim asked his older brother but Drake did not responded, instead he was staring at a picture on his phone of starfire in a purple bikini. Tim sees this as well. "Are you sad because you're no longer friends with benefits?"

"Yea, but our relationship was a bit different. Anyway she's moved on now, I think she dating someone named light man or something I don't know!"

"You know what, you need a new girlfriend!" Tim said, thank goodness Bruce was on the phone so he didn't hear Tim next words. "And I think I know just that right girl for you, and the best part is that she's in Paris too!"

"Who?" Drake asked with a little fear in his voice. Tim does not answer his brother but instead goes to the bathroom of the plane to make a private call to the great and powerful Natasha Irons!

(Natasha Irons)

Natasha was sitting on a bench on the balcony of her hotel room. Her uncle Steel was had to come into the meeting so, being the loving and caring uncle he was, he asked his 22 year old niece to join him and so she did. Now she was relaxing in the hot sun in a cute red bikini, drinking a cocktail (Don't tell steel) and reading a book when suddenly her cell phone rang. She leans her hand to the ground where she had put it then picks it up to answer after seeing the caller ID was Tim AKA Robin.

"Natasha here! What's up little T?" She says.

"Natasha, do you have a boyfriend?" Tim asked.

"Nope." Natasha says. "Why do you asked?"

"Well…"

(Paris hotel)

When the Wayans got to their hotel rooms the first thing Bruce did was give both the boys 700$ to play with, he then says.

"I want you two back here at 10, if you're in later I will force you to stay in the hotel room for the next three days. This may be your vacation but this is work so behave." And with that Bruce and Alfred left the boys to do what they want. The first thing they did was get out of their work suites and into some conterble clothes, being Wayans you always have to dress up in a suit and tie, much to the boys dismay. While they were changing Tim heard a knock on the door, he rushes over to answer it. When he opens the door he smiles ear to ear.

"NATASHA!" Tim shouted before giving her a hug around her stomach. The girl was wearing a silver long sleeve top that showed off her toned stomach and dark blue running shorts with silver boots.

"Hey T, how are you?" She asked as he pulls her in.

"I am doing fine, I am going to see my first pair of boobs!" Tim said, making Natasha look at him weirdly.

"How old are you?"

"14 years old!" Tim lied.

"Have fun kid." She tells him but before goes he walks into the bathroom to where his brother Dick was comping his hair and he was shirtless.

"What?" He asked.

"She's here!" Tim said, making Dick blush then run out the bathroom to put on his shirt but was to late because he saw Natasha first then bluashed.

"Natasha!?" He asked with cheeks red as an apple.

"Dick!?" Natasha asked. Tim looked at the two young adults funny.

"You two know each other?" Tim asked. The two looked at each other then back to the boy before answering.

"Of course, we work together in the teen titans and young justice league!" Dick says although that's not the reason why he was shocked to see her.

"Y-yea, we use to go on missions every what, week!" Natasha lied as well. "I was just shocked you know because you said that your brother wanted to go on a date with me, I didn't know you two were brothers."

"Adopted brothers, anyway I need to go, boobs wait for me!" The young boy says right before he rushes out the room. The minute the door slammed closed Natasha looks over to Dick.

"Hi…" She says with a blush across her face.

"Hey, how have you been?" Dick asked.

"Fine, fine…well I see your busy so your think I should leave." She says as she turns her body around to open the door but her hand was stopped by his hand grabbing her shoulders.

"Natasha…I'm so sorry.

 _ **Kikkie: going to leave it here because I did not want to make this chapter long so thank you for reading and plz review!**_


	5. Dick?

"I'm so sorry." The young man spoke, he then pulls her into a hug. The girl lets him hug her for a bit before pushing him off her.

"You can go to hell!" Natasha shouted at him then reached for the door but was stopped when Dick threw his body in the way, blocking her.

"Just let me explain!" He begged.

"Explained what? You screwed me to get back at your girlfriend, well congrates rich boy you got into my pants, now out of the way!" She says but Dick did not move.

"Natasha please, I didn't mean to hurt you that night."

"Hurt me? You pulled out my heart and stomped on it right in front of me!"

"I didn't know you felt that way, if I had known then I would never have had sex with you!"

"Oh that's rich!"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant I would never slept with you as a one night stand. Natasha I am so sorry." Dick tells her. Natasha looks away from him then crosses her arms as tears begins to fall from her eyes.

"I loved you…" Natasha muttered under her breath. Shockingly Dick heard her and did something he didn't think he would do at the second. He rises from the doorway then pulls her into a heated passionate kiss. Natasha moans for a second then grabs her head and his hand then crushes it a little underneath her thump, making the young man let her go.

"What was that for!?" He asked.

"For kissing me you jerk!" She shouted with red cheeks, she was getting embarrassed. Dick broken down into a giggle fit from seeing her like this. He then walks over to her and kisses her again but this time softly and gently. Natasha kisses him back.

"I love you Natasha." Dick tells her.

"Your lying." She mumbles.

"No, I'm not, look I know I'm a jerk sometimes but believe when I say I honestly do love you. I just never knew it till now." He tells her.

"Since Star dumped you?"

"We broke up."

"That's not what she has been telling everyone."

"Mental notes!" Dick thought. "Talk to star when your vacation is over."

"Dick…" Natasha spoke. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

(Bruce)

"So it's settled, we use Coral Mel titanium to fix the leaks coming out of the tower power core. Anything else?" Bruce asked his **fellow Justice League members, Hawk woman, Aqua man, green lantern, steel and Flash and Mister Martian man hunter**. They all were in costume on the top floor of the Hotel that they were staying in which was owned by another member of the Justice League sibling who was willing to help the group gladly.

"What about acid goo Lex left in the simulating room?" Hawk woman asked.

"I have that already taken care of, some pals of mine owes me a favor." Green lantern said.

"Then its settle-" Batman was silenced when the hotel started to shake a little, alerting all the heroes in the room. The shaking stopped as soon as it started.

"I don't believe Paris gets earthquakes." Aqua man says.

"What on earth could that have been then?" Hawk woman asked.

(Dick and Natasha)

"MORE!" Natasha moaned as the young man in-between her legs worked his magic tongue on her clits. His wet warm tongue kept moving up and down against her clit, not stopping for one, making her pussy wetter and wetter. Natasha was moaning and clawing the bed covers under her as visions of the first time they made love began to pop up into her brain. Visions of them kissing, licking and fucking each other was the only thing going through her mind right. Dick gently inserts his index finger while continuing to lick her wet clit while fingering her little tight pussy with his long rough finger that pressed against her G-spot. The pleasure was too much it was almost blinding. It's a shame they weren't naked but it's also a good thing she was were shorts that were easily to move to the side for Dick.

"Dick…I'm…" The pleasure was too much, she came the second she spoke those words, and she came straight on his hand and mouth, squirting her juices till there was nothing left. Dick removes his fingers from her folds. Leaving the twitching body girl alone in her aftermath. Natasha was taking deep breath as her walls twitched. Dick smiles down at her before leaning his head down to kiss her again but this time with his tongue. Natasha accepted his kiss and kissed him back with force, as they kissed Dick began to unzip and unbuckle his pants, freeing his big hard cock. Dick pulls himself away from her, leaving a small line of saliva connecting them till that broke. Dick spreads her legs apart then adjust himself above her but before he could enter her she spoke:

"Dick…" She spoke softly. "If this is going to be a one nightstands then-IT WON'T!" Dick cut her off, scaring the woman a little.

"It won't be one time stands, I promise." He tells her. "In fact, I'm going to take you to the beach ofter this."

"The nude beach?"

"There's a nude beach!?"

"You didn't know?"

"I do now!" Dick says in shock at the thought of Natasha naked, I mean she wasn't naked now for some shitty reason but that didn't stop him from sliding his cock into her pussy, making the young woman moan.

"DICK!" She moaned. "It's so big."

"Thanks." Dick says before thrusting into her folds without any mercy what so ever on her small little pussy but that didn't affect her, in fact her lower part of body was enjoying the man roughness.

"More!" She moaned, much to Dick happiness as he moves his hips faster and harder, making his manhood go deeper into her, practically abusively pounding her G-spot.

"YES! OH DEAR GOD YES!" Natasha shouted as she came, drenching his cock with her juices. Her walls tighten around his cock to the point he came in her, good thing he was wearing a condom!

"Oh merciful lord, thank you." Dick moans before falling on top Natasha, both covered in their sweet they took deep breathes to regain their strength.

(The meeting)

"There it went again, are you sure the locator not detecting anything treats nearby?" Hawk woman asked the Green Latern as the green hero was staring down at machine that helps the heroes in battle.

"No, were in the clear." The green latern says.

"Well someone must be causing these earthquakes." Hawk Woman says. "The only person I know who could do that is steel and he is in the room."

"Or Vaporlock." Steel mumbles.

"Vaporlock is here?" The flash asked.

"I need to go, I sense something wrong here." Steel says before leaving the room. Batman watches the man then gets an uneasy feeling and decided to call the boys. He calls Tim first.

(Tim)

"WOOOHOOO!" Tim shouted on the top of his lungs. He was in a hot tub with 5 other grown topless woman that he had just saved from a robber. He was drown in boobs and soda and he was enjoying life, till his phone rang and saw his adopted father calling him. He answers the phone.

"HI! Hows the meeting?" Tim asked.

"Where are you?" Bruce asked.

"Umm…at the beach." Tim lied.

"Where's your brother?"

"I think at the hotel with Natasha." Tim tells his adopted father, he then heard the phone line disconnect.

(Bruce)

"I need to go, I will be right back!" Batman says before rushing out the room.

(Dick and Natasha)

"That was amazing." Natasha moaned as she adjust herself as Dick wraps his arm around her waist.

"Yea, I hope we have many like that." Dick says before kissing her head. "Now, about that beach-DICK!" Dick was cut off by a loud bang on the door and Bruce's voice. From the sound of it he did not sound happy.

"Yea!" Dick responded while Natasha jumps out the bed then out the jumps over the balcony of the hotel ( **Natasha can fly so don't worry** ). Bruce opens the door to and sees a sweaty and tired looking Dick lying on the bed with his pants pull down to his knees. Bruce stared at the boy before asking:

"Were you doing what I think you're doing?" Bruce asked.

"Masterubating?" Dick asked with a huge blush across his face. Bruce takes a deep sigh before saying:

"It's okay Dick, a lot of young men….uh…eh…." Bruce spoke. "You know I'm going to go back to the meeting now. Please wash your hands 28 times with Clorox before joining us for dinner." And with that Bruce left the room. Dick to a deep breath of relief.

"Better to think of me masturbating then me screwing another person." Dick thought.

(Natasha)

"NATASHA!" steel shouted right before he broke the front door down to Natasha, who was only wearing a towel.

"UNCLE!" Natasha shouted as she runs to the bathroom. Once inside she closes the door. Steel face was a little red.

"My niece has grown…" Steel says. "Natasha, did you cause any earthquakes?"

"Well…" Natasha thought. "I did fell down in the shower."

"Twice?" Steel asked.

"Yes!" Natasha lied.

"Well, be careful next time, you shook the hotel so much we thought someone was attack!" Steel yells at her before walking out the room but not leaving till he fixed the door. Natasha takes a deep breathe in relief. Once she heard his footsteps disappear into the hallway she puts on her clothes then jumps out of her balcony then flies to Dick room. Dick was stripping his clothes away, giving Natasha a clear view of his behind.

"Nice booty." Natasha says, making Dick jump a little at her voice. The young woman flies into the room with a smile on her face. Dick opens his arms so she could fly into them. She hugged him.

"We should take a shower." Dick says.

"Sure, but after another round." Natasha says before kissing her new boyfriend.

 _ **Kikkie: End of that chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Plz R &R!**_


	6. CLARK! DIANA! Selina?

"Awww can't believe it's time for you to go." Natasha says as she holds her boyfriend (AKA Dick) close to her.

"Don't worry, we have work and college to keep us together." Dick says as he snuggles up with her. the two were lying naked on the carpet next to the fireplace in Natasha hotel room. Steel and Bruce was doing some work for the justice league tower, leaving the two love birds alone.

"I know but it's not the same." Natasha says.

"Is it because we can't screw at those places." Dick asked with a small chuckle.

"No, its because we have friends that are known to be smart ass's." Natasha says and she was speaking the truth. Their friends were known to talk crap about people all the time. Plus Natasha was a little scared of Starfire.

"Yea, best we keep our relationship to ourselves." Dick says. Natasha smiles then kisses her boyfriend on the lips. Dick hand moves to her bare bottom and gives it a little squeeze, making her moan a little.

"Mmmm Dick, we have to get ready to go soon." She moaned.

"One more round." Dick begged.

"Okay, ONE more round." Natasha says before jumping on Dick.

(Selina)

"Think he will notice?" Selina asked her two friends that were staring up at a painting of Bruce's parents that looked to be okay but was actually torn and ripped on the back.

"I think he won't notice." Diana says as she sweats bullets.

"Don't know, Bruce has a keen eye." Clark says.

"Well by the time he notice we will be long gone." Diana says as she packs her stuff, Selina helps the woman pack because in about 5 minutes the billionaire would be home. As they packed Diana looks up to Selina and says: "Selina if Bruce finds out what happen during these last 4 days just blame everything on me and Clark.

"Oh I was going to do that anyway!" Selina says with a smile. Making Diana sniff.

"I raised you so well." Diana says before giving Selina a hug. Clark picks their bags then walks over to the door and opens it and saw Bruce holding the about to unlock the door. Clark eyes widen then closes the door. He then runs back to Diana and Selina.

"The BAT is here, RUN!" Clark shouted. Selina was the first to run out the room and hide in an unknown place while Diana and Clark opened a window then leapt out of it, then proceed to fly away from the mansion. Bruce saw this and rubbed his temple.

"Why do I get the feeling that something horrible happen?" Bruce says before he opens the front door then gasped at what he saw. Expensive and beautiful painting, statues and furniture were all broken and smashed into millions of pieces that laid on the ground.

"Oh my god we were robbed!" Tim shouted as he looks around the room.

"We weren't robbed, we just had two idiots in the house." Bruce says as he rubs his temple.

"I hope Selina okay." Tim says, making Bruce eyes widen.

"SELINA!" Bruce shouted then ran across the destroyed room to find his fake wife, he searched the house high and low till he found Selina hiding in the attic. She was reading a book while sitting on a rocking chair. Bruce looked at her funny.

"Why are you up here?" Bruce asked.

"Hiding from you." Selina says.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well…promise me you won't get mad…"Selina asked.

"I promise." Bruce says.

"Clark and Diana let some creature out of your lab but it's okay, they were able to capture it!" Selina says, making Bruce widen even wider.

"C-creature…what creature?" Bruce asked.

"Some alligator creature that broke into the house from underneath the ground, he was screaming some nonsense about how a lady in red was after him and that he needed to hide. He was looking for Me Bruce, it was really scary." Selina says, making Bruce wonder.

(Batman and his sidekicks!)

It was late at night and our three heroes were on the move searching for Killer croc Batman was searching the sewers, Nightwing was searching the sky and Robin was searching the streets. In the last two hours the three did not find any clues to where killer croc was and was about to call it a night when suddenly Batman and Nightwing received a call from Robin.

"I found the croc and you're not going to believe where I found him in." Robin says as he stared at the terrified croc that was literally hiding in a trash dump behind a Chinese restaurant. The two men make their way to Robin location and found exactly what Robin had described, a scared shitless croc holding onto a doll and was crying, the image almost made Night wing laugh but he kept his laughter to himself. Batman walks up to the trash then pulls Croc out of it. The man shivers in fear in the corner, the man looked so scared.

"What's wrong with you Croc and why did you break into Wayan manor?" Batman asked. The Croc looks up to him.

"B-b-b-b-at-t-t-t-t-t-m-e-me-man." Croc stuttered his words as his body begins to shake violently.

"Gosh he looks like shit." Night wing mutters. Batman scans the man and found that his body was in bad shape, not only was three of his ribs broken but also his left arm, his right foot and a small fraction of his skull and to top it all off his blood pressure was high and its flow was moving at a very slow pace. He needed to be treated.

"Croc what happen to you?" Batman asked. The grown croc eyes widen before answering:

"The woman in red…with a shiny car…coming to take me away…to her playground… of sad and broken memories." Croc says.

"The woman in red? Harley Quinn?" Robin though since that was the only female villain he knew that dressed in red.

"Harley…is a doll…" Croc says. "She's a doll…with gold yarn for hair and blue marbles for eyes." Croc says, making Batman a little unease.

"Nightwing, Robin, help me get him to the nearest hospital. We afterwards we go to Arkham." Batman ordered. The two younger hero's do as told and help him with croc, after taking him to the nearest hospital the three make their way to Arkham to find Harley only to find something else shocking.

"Oh my god." Night wing said in shock.

"HARLEY QUINN!?" Robin shouted as he looks upon the sweetest and kindest looking woman in a long sleeve white dress that went to her ankles and was wearing light blue sandals. In her hands was a doll that wore a red dress and had golden yarn thread for hair and blue marbles for eyes. Her hair was in pig tails, left side red and right side black and her skin was pale as white.

"Hello, my name is Harleen, nice to meet you?" Harleen says with a sweet smile on her face. Behind her was a black haired doctor. Batman eyes widen when he realized three things, 1. That this sweet girl in front of him was A Harley Quinn 2. She hold a doll that the croc had described and 3. The doctor behind her was the same doctor Selina went to see.

"Shit…"

Kikkie: lol poor Batman, anyway the next chapter while be late because I will be away from my computer so I apologies for any fans that come to my story every day to see if I had posted a new chapter. I will be gone for a while so forgive me! Thank you again for reading this chapter and please R&R!


	7. cosplay time!

" I think you shouldn't see your doctor for a while Selina." Bruce tells Selina, after seeing Harley Quinn New change Bruce thought it be best not to be around that woman till he did a background check on her, the bad part about this its Selina doctor it's the only real reason why she gets out of the mansion. Now Bruce needs to find her a hobby, a safe one that has no relationship with her old life. The two at the moment were looking at Gotham community volunteer center magazines. Bruce couldn't help but to look at Selina once in a while because all she was wearing was a loose grey tank top and purple panties. Bruce was using all the strength in his body not to jump her and screw her brains out.

"Oh how about this one!?" Selina says, Bruce looks up and saw her pointing at an animal shelters for CATS!

"Uh…how about this." Bruce says as he gives her an article about building homes. Selina looks at it for a few seconds then puts it down to grab another paper that was for museum art handling. Bruce turns pale.

"My god even with her memories gone the thief still lives on!" Bruce thought as he gives her another paper to look at. Selina looks at it then puts it down making Bruce let out a sigh. Selina just shrugs before she grabs the living room remote and turns on the TV to the news where the first thing they see are thugs robbing a bank. Bruce takes a deep sigh before getting up from his seat.

"Selina I have some paper work to attend I'll be right back." Bruce tells her, she smiles and waves at him as he walks out the room then rushes to the bat cave.

(Dick)

"Ah, Dick we have to go!" Natasha or Vaporlock was trying to get Nightwing off her body because the metal suit girl had to go home and so did he.

"One more kiss." Nightwing begged as he kiss her neck and hugs her close. Vaporlock lets out a small giggle before kissing him back. The kiss lasted for three seconds, then Vaporlock pushed Nightwing to the ground when she saw her comrades Supergirl, Power girl and Huntress.

"Vapor!" Power girl says. "How was your mission?"

"Easy, destroying machine created by an evil monkey is no problem for me!" Vapor says.

"You mean Gorilla Grodd?" Huntress asked.

"That's his name, I thought it was King Kong?" Vapor joked, everyone chuckled at her joked till it was stopped by a sudden interruption of Starfire flying into the room. Nightwing looks at her confused, she opens her mouth to speak:

"All upper level titans are to report to the tower for an emergency meeting." Starfire says, making everyone in the room expect for Vapor run or fly to the elevator, leaving her alone.

(Selina)

Nearly 4 hours after Bruce had left Selina was watching the news and a sexy man in black beat the living crap out of bad guys while making phone calls to the animal shelter where she was going to volunteer at. By the time the phone call was done Bruce (or batman) had just come through the door still in armor just walking into the room, not aware that Selina was still awake. Selina gasped and nearly fainted:

"BATMAN!?" Selina shouted, making Bruce stop in his tracks and curse himself for leaving the Bat cave still in his armor to look for Alfred to help him with something. He looks over at Selina, who at the moment was staring back at him.

"Okay don't panic, you have amnesia spray in your belt, just a few sprays and she won't remember a thing." Bruce told himself, as he reaches for it Selina walks over to him to get a closer look at his face. She then gasped:

"Bruce! Is that you in there?" Selina asked with a smile on her face. "Did you go to a costume party?" She asked right before she takes off his mask, Bruce was thanking the higher power above him that she did not remember that very second who she was.

"Yea, sorry I didn't bring you, I'll take you next time." Bruce tells her, Selina gave him her sweet and innocent smile that makes Bruce blood boil. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss her passionately. Selina blushes a little but kisses him back once she starts to get his scent in, making her wet with lust and want. When they separated Bruce felt something soft but warm rubbing against his manhood, he looks down and saw it was Selina hand. He moans at her touch and Selina smiles at this as she gets on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear:

"Bruce…" She whispered. "Take me now." She begged and he complied by picking her up bride style then walked to the bed room but sadly it was cut short because in the window view of his room he saw the BAT signal up in the sky.

"Fuck my life…" Bruce thought before he gave Selina a kiss then sprayed her with the amnesia spray, making her fall asleep and propyl forget about this night as well. When she fell asleep he gently moves her body underneath the covers then leaves her there in a gently sleep.

(Dick)

"Mission!? Since when does Tigress and David Cain work together to steal an artifact from a museum!?" Speedy asked. "Those two are like the level 2 class villains, was this meeting really important I was in the middle of something!"

"Yes it was important!" Kid Flash tells Speedy. Nightwing ignored Speedy complaints and continued with the meeting.

"We don't know but we sent Static and Blue Beetle out to investigate what is going on." Nightwing says.

"I did a little research about the Artifact that they had stolen, it's a stone that researches found in Greece, the people of the land called it the controller of life stone." Garth says.

"That stone is literally a piece of Olympus that had fallen from the sky decades of go, maybe even more." Wonder girl says. "We don't know what power it contains yet but any piece from the gods land is too powerful for earth."

"Then why didn't anyone try to contain it before it was put in a museum?" Nightwing asked Wonder girl.

"Because at the time I didn't know it was that important, mostly Wonder woman knows how to deal with that kind of stuff." Wonder girl says.

"What does it do?" Super girl asked.

"We don't know, that's what worries me." Wonder girl says.

"We need everyone to be on alert, we need to find Tigress and David and find that stone before it falls into the wrong hands!" Night wing says. "Meeting over." Night wing orders everyone as he is the first to leave the room. When he is out Starfire flies next to him with a smile on her face while Nightwing said his goodbyes for the day to his comrades and friends.

"Hello my little robin." Starfire days.

"What?" Nightwing asked her as he tries to find Vapor.

"I was wondering if you and I could…you know." Starfire started, Night wing knew where this was going so he shook his head no. Starfire smile turned into a frown in seconds, by that time Nightwing had found Vapor about to hop on to the bus that drove her home so Nightwing stopped her, ignoring Starfire.

"Vapor!" Nightwing shouted, making the girl in a metal suit look at him. "Want a ride home?" He asked.

"Oh, is that such a good idea?" Vapor asked the handsome hero infront of her. Nightwing nod his head.

"Your right I'll see you tomorrow." Nightwing said. "Or the airship docks." He says before walking away, giving Vapor a hint of want he really wanted. Starfire watched Nightwing make his way to the air crate hanger, seconds later Vapor was making her to the docks as well then locks the door behind her. Starfire stared till Raven appeared behind her.

"Starfire." Raven spoke, scaring the alien woman a bit.

"OH! Hi Raven, you scared me a little." Starfire says. "What are you doing here?" She asked, Raven removed her hood before she continued to talk to starfire.

"You promised to go to this pizza place with Beastboy and I. Today the day now let's go before Beastboy decides he wants tacos instead." Raven says.

"I thought you like tacos?" Starfire asks her friend.

"I use to, then I learn that tacos increase Beastboy animal sexual harmonies, making go crazy on me." Raven says as she looks down and blushes.

"Hmmm, think Nightwing and Vaporlock have a relationship going on?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe, why should we care?"

"I feel that it is our business to care."

"No its not, if they are dating and want us to know about then they would have told us, are you jealous?"

"No, I just think Nightwing could hook up with someone better." Starfire says with an evil smirk on her face.

"Personally I feel that anyone can date anyone here, it's a free country. Let's go Star I'm hungry." Raven says as she opens a portal to go through but did not go through it because Star was still staring at the door to the airplane hangar. Raven sighed before saying:

"If I open a portal to sneak up into the hangar without being spotted to spy on him for a few minutes, then will we go out for tacos?" Raven says, making Star smile ear to ear as she nods her head. Raven moves her hand in the air and opens a portal, Star flies through it with Raven behind her, the two were in the upper corner of the hanger staring down at Nightwing who was in his one military air ship clicking on some hologram words.

"See he's not doing anything but checking his air docks via holograms, are you happy now?" Raven asked the alien.

"Where did vaporlock go?" Star asked when she didn't see the girl anywhere.

"Maybe she left while we were talk-*gasp*?" Starfire gasped loudly, cutting off Raven. The demoness looks down and saw Vaporlock trying to climb throw the small doggy door on the small right of the hangar, she appeared stuck. Raven was about to fly down and help her but Starfire stopped her.

"I wanna see something." Starfire says as she watch Vaporlock. Raven does as told and watches as well. Vaporlock seem to not be in distress, in fact she seem to be moaning and groaning and biting her lower lips hard as her body was moving back and forth. What the weird thing was is that she was wearing Cheshire (villain) clothing. Starfire then remembered that next door was the storage room so what she was doing? She flew down to where she was, making Vaporlock scream.

"STARFIRE!" She screamed, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard screaming coming from her are you alright?" Starfire asked her.

"I am fine, just a little stuck but I can get out by myself. What are you doing here?"

"Oh just looking for Nightwing, he seemed sad today."

"Really, he looked more stressed, I know he's been having problems with his math class…what was it called, oh General Calculus II!"

"I didn't even know he was that smart in math."

"Are you smart in math?"

"Are sure, we can get Nightwing to help." Starfire says as she points to Nightwing ship as she tries to change the subject but Vaporlock looked at her weirdly.

"I don't see Nightwing." Vaporlock says. "He just left the room a minute ago, that's when I got stuck." Vaporlock says, and with that Starfire flew out the room, leaving poor Vaporlock by herself to get out of her mess, not fully realizing what she really missed. Vaporloack took a deep breathe before saying:

"Were in the clear!" She says, she then felt two arms pull her to the other side of the hole pull her in reviling a naked Nightwing giggling and hugging her tight and kissing her head.

(What actually happened!)

Nightwing and Vaporlock were kissing and feeling each other up in the villain storage room, the boner sticking out of Nightwing uniform was practically poking Vaporlock thigh. Nightwing hand kept squeezing behind but stopped when his back hits the glass container of the villainess Cheshire kimono like dress green suite she wore to kill cyborg, to which she failed miserably and was taken to prison only to have escaped the transportation van and leave her suite behind.

"Carful, I don't want to explain to the other what happened here." Vaporlock says, Nightwing gently looks at it bit before getting a naughty idea into his head.

"Wanna play a game?" Nightwing asked his girlfriend.

"Now? To be honest I really want to fuck and get something to eat babe." She says as she cross her arms.

"Awww come on, just little game?" Nightwing asked, he then pucker up his lower lip as he starts to beg. Vapor giggles a little.

"Alright, what kind of game?" she asked, Nightwing smiles as he carfully removes the glass over Cheshire suite then removes the suit from its security hanger. He then gives it to Vapor.

"I want you to be a villain." Nightwing tells her, vapor gave him a look that said YOU MUST BE CRAZY?

"Ummm, Dick do you like Cheshire or something?" Vapor asked as she examines the suit.

"No, but I think you would look hot in it." Nightwing says. Vapor shrugs her shoulders then started to dress in the green kimono after taking off her metal suite. Once off she looks at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"I kind of feel a lil evil sparking inside me." Vapor says as she poses in front of the mirror, giving Nightwing a little show. When she was done she walks over to Nightwing with an evil smirk on her face. She puts her arms around his neck then she lifted her left leg to wrap around his waist. She clears her throat and spoke:

"What crimes have I committed this time?" Vapor asked ask she pretended to be a villain.

"Being too sexy for your own good." Nightwing says right before he kisses her again. He practically threw then pinned her two the wall with one hand holding her two hands above her head while his other hand worked its way between her moist spot. Vaporlock begins to moan when she felt his long fingers enter her wet flower. His fingers felt so good inside her, moving around, playing with her G-spot.

"Mmmm Nightwing…" She moaned but was silence by his lips brushing against hers with a long tongue forcefully sliding into her mouth. Vapor could help but moan even more because of this, when they separated the look on Vapor face was so loathing and full of lust that Nightwing just lost it, he threw her body down on the ground then spread her legs far apart, looking down at her wet pussy. He licks his lips then moves his head down onto it then puts his tongue to it, making Vapor moans grow louder.

"Ah! More!" She begged and he did as told as he dove in, eating her out like there was no tomorrow. Vapor moans turned into screams as she puts both if her hands onto his head and pushes it lower but was stopped when he rose to look at her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were watery and she had a small line of saliva on the corner of her mouth and she was breathing heavily. It was then that the monster inside Nightwing pants demanded to be set free.

"Vapor…forgive me." Nightwing spoke, making his girlfriend stare at him weirdly as he grabs the sash around her waist then removes it, letting the kimono fall to the side showing her amazing tone dark skin body that he loved so much. His eyes wondered to her big breast that were propyl Double D's size breast that were being held together by a cutie oink bra with a purple shaped bear head on the left side of her breast with matching panties but instead of one bear there multiple one on a row. Nightwing tore her bra off her chest, freeing her breast, making them bounce and jiggle the groped. Vapor moaned a little but started to wonder what he was trying to d- * _ZZZZZZZZZ*_

"Oh my gosh." Vapor said in shock when she saw practically a toddler arm lay itself in between her breast. It was so long the tip was few inches away from her mouth. She takes a gulp before asking.

"Uh…Nightwing, what are you going to do with that?" She asked, even though she has screwed him before in the past she had never truly saw his size for what it really was.

"Just add a little vanilla icing to these chocolate cupcakes." He says right before he takes both breast into his hands then pushes them together so that they started to squeeze them in between her breast. He then starts to thrust his hips back and forth, messaging his cock with her breast. Vapor watched as his big cock moved in and out of the gap between her breast.

"Ah…Nightwing…Dick…I...want…" She moaned as Nightwing begins to increase his speed. He moves his hands from the side of her breast to her nipples then pulled them together, keeping her breast together while still tity fucking her. Vapor watches amazed at what was happening, watching his cock move back and forth and getting closer to her mouth to the point she couldn't help herself, she took his cock in her mouth, the wetness and surprise made Nightwing cum straight into her mouth. Being the first time she did this she just swallowed every last drop he gave her till he removed his cock, leaving a thing line of saliva mixed with cum connecting the till it broke. Nightwing took a couple of breaths before rolling off her body to lie on the ground.

"I'm sorry Vapor, I should have asked you first." Nightwing spoke as he brings his right hand up to cover his eyes. "Let's just go HOME!" He says shocked when he felt his cock enter her pussy. He removes his hand saw her practically bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Yes! More!" Vapor shouted as she rode her boyfriend cock, high on lust she didn't even notice Nightwing thrust his hips upwards so that he could met her bouncing. After a while she removes herself from Nightwing then walks over to the wall bending her big ass over, not noticing the small passage way in front of her. Nightwing catches on to what she was doing.

(The Present)

"Ugh, I think we should keep the cosplay sex games at home." Nightwing says.

"Awww!" Vaporlock giggled before she kissed Nightwing on the lips. "Are you really failing math?"

"Yea, let's not tell Batman that."

"I can help you with your math you know."

"You're good at math?"

"Business Statistics and Advanced Engineering Math at my school and No. 3 in the whole college campus ground!" She says with pride in her voice.

"Well, I hardly doubt you can't help me with math. Teacher says if I don't past these next 4 test I will fail." He says.

"Oh you will pass, because after today you and I will not be having sex."

"What!?"

"That's right, no sex unless you pass each of your test with a B or higher! And every test you complete I will give maximum pleasure."

"You're a horrible girlfriend and tutor!" Nightwings says.

"Trust me, it's for your own good baby." She says.

Kikkie: I AM BACK! Sorry for the long update my vacation took longer than I expected. But anyway here is the new chapter, please R&R! THANK YOU FOR WAITING!


End file.
